Instinctive
by goldcherry
Summary: Oh jeez. well it's a P/t get together. Trunks comes back from a year away and alot has changed.
1. Chapter One

ch 1.  
  
Pan - 17 bra - 16  
  
I swear, I'm never going to finnish a story. Any way, this is another toilet paper, or T/ P. It's a bit, typical. But I still like it. I hope to update once a week.... seriously.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Five o clock int he evening on a Saturday, absolutely the worst time to be walking through the mall. Pre teens running from store to store practically begging to be kicked out. Wanna be punks stalking the corridors like they actually had a purpose. The fake cops that were mainly there to intimedate ( unsuccessfully), and weren't even allowed guns.Flocks of wiggaz, herds of giggling girls wearing practically nothing, and the occassional solitary goth, trying to threaten people with their black pointed nails. HA. Posers. The worst part though, was that Pan knew most of them.  
  
The only reason she was here was that she had a summer job. As she walked hurredly to the jewlery kiosk she was to run for the next 5 hours, Pan tryed desperatly to hide her face. Sure she knew these people, but that didn't mean she wanted to talk to any of them. But of course every last teeni bopper was keeping two eyes out for people they know, for whoever spotted the most was obviously the most popular of the lot. Oh and Pan was quite the person to know, Beautiful, strong, and the grandaughter of super hero, Mr. Satan. Luckily however, Pan was able to avoid most sightings, and managed to wave away any that she did encounter.  
  
Finnally she reached her destination. "The Jewlery Hut" It was indeed shaped like a little hut in the middle of the mall, complete with grass roof and plastic hawiian flowers. This was still a highly visable area, but at lest she could sit and hide behind a magazine, besides, it was between a maternity store and an overpriced chocolate shop, both highly untrafficed. At the botique already was Josh, He had the shift before her.  
  
Josh was a pimply freshman, and one of the most hormonal teenage boys Pan had ever met. All he could do was stare at Pans chest and drool when she came to take the keys to the register and releive him of his duties. This was yet another reason for Pan to dread the walk through the mall, knowing what she had waiting for her. As Pan approached he turned and gawked at her , God, she could practically see the pimples on his face popping along with his eyes. Horney guys had always disgusted her. This kid was worst of all. Why could they not controll themselves, and get some freakin acne medication?! When she first started work, Pan had decided to have a little fun with the snot nosed horn dog. She had him truely beleiving that she actually found him attractive and he had a chance with her. Poor kid.  
  
" Hey there Josh" Pan said sweetly " Like, how was your shift? ... ... uhm, You don't seem too busy. ...... have there been many costomers?" he wasn't responding, just staring.  
  
"Josh? Are you alright?"  
  
" huh? ... oh yah I .. I'm fine" He finnally managed to stutter.  
  
" Oh josh! your so funny! " Pan said giggling. Jeez was he an idiot. His eyes were now locked, once more on her boobs. Pan had an urge to stick her middle fingers up right in front of them so he could see plain and clear when she really thought, but his dillusional reactions to her fake flirting were just way too funny to ruin. So all she did was cough, and looked up at her starry eyed.  
  
" UH, Pan, I was just thinking ... " ~ Yah right~ Pan thought " That since we've uh, grown so close and stuff, maybe.. we should, ... like, yah know ." Josh stopped there. He obviously wasn't articulate enough to properly ask her out. Pan understood his meaning, but decided to play with him. He had never actually gone so far as this before, Bravo to him!  
  
" No I don't know" she said innocently, twirling her hair around her finger and sticking her boobs out at him.  
  
Josh's mouth dropped open and he seemed to go into a stupor, his head tipped upward so he could see her goods properly from his place on the stool. This position, nasty as it was already, made it hard for Pan to ignore the light reflecting off his greasy forehead. She was ready to go buy him some face wash.  
  
" do you wanna come to my house and hang out in my room?" he said still apparently in his stupor, because normally he would never have been so bold. Pan was suprised at this, but quickly regained herself and grabbed his hands .  
  
" Oh Josh I'd love to.. but.. I just don't know if i'd be able to suppress my need for you!" Pan said breathily, in fact she was having a hard time suppressing her laughter. At her words, Pan could see his pants get all tight at the crotch area, making her laughing even more uncontrollable, and she accidentally let out a little snort, knocking him from his stupor.  
  
" wh ... what?" he said confused letting go of Pans hands.  
  
Now she started laughing full out at him, she kinda felt a little bad, but it was just so funny, How dumb could one person get. Suddenly he realized he had gotten a major boner, and he blushed and held his crotch with both his hands. Now faces were turning at Pans hysterical laughter, and as surrounding people saw the situation, they started laughing too. This made Josh blush redder, as he got up and ran, or rather waddled because his hands were stilll over his erection, in the direction on the nearest restroom. Pans sides started to cramp up as she started laughing even harder at his atttempt to flee from embarrassment and only making it much worse. everyone who had seen him, were standing around whispering and pointing, while giggling like hell.  
  
Pan always loved teasing poor unsuspecting boys. they were always to ignorant and easily manipulated. Many a man had fallen for Pan, in all her easy going sexyness, only to coninue falling into her trap. Not that Pan was a man hater, not at all. She only played with the Pathetic ones, that didn't deserve the attention of any respectable woman. She felt it her self appointed duty, to teach these suckers a lesson. Perhaps Pan would be classified by some as a wicked Bitch, but this was only by those whose opinions Pan could care less for, and threw into the trash right after the loser himself.  
  
Once Pan had finnished her laughing fest, she sat at the stool Josh had been in, and began to pull out a magazine when she realized that the crowd her little 'performance" had attracted, were all at the jewlery kiosk now. Wow, her teasing was even good for bussiness, she'd have to do this more often. A few girls came up to her and asked her what had happened.  
  
" The little fucker was staring at me and his dick just kinda went out of controll" Pan responded, not wanting to do alot of explaining. The girls all looked very impressed and better yet, they all bought rings. ch-ching, Pan was begining to consider asking for a raise due to her extra efforts to increase shop income.  
  
A minute later another group of girls, who all looked a bit older than the last came hustling down the hall looking right at her. Pan figured word had spread and these girls wanted to hear the story too. She sighed, wondering if her amusement hed been worth all this unwanted attention. The girls came up to her, there were like ten of them. Pan prepared a little speach in her head, to give these gossipy shop-a-holics, when suprise suprise, out of the middle of them all, Popped Pans best friend, Bra Briefs.  
  
"EEeeep! Panny, is it true? that kid you always complain about was actually getting off just staring at you!!!? Eww! " Bra had pushed her way to Pan, now she turned around to adress her clan. "Mandy, you guys, I have to talk to Pan alone, I'll talk to you all later ok?"  
  
There was a wave of muttering across the mini crown. finnally the girl she called Mandy said.  
  
"Ok Bra, get all the juicy details, I'll call you tomarrow." Then Mandy gathered everyone else and they headed to an accessory store, murmering excitedly.  
  
" I can't beleive you hang out with those people Bra" Pan said shaking her head at them.  
  
"Hey, what can I say, they have good taste, plus they need me, I'm like a god to them, Its great! Plus you know I'm not really like that, and thats all that matters." she said leaning up against the hut. "But now I understand that your teasing the poor boy that you work with! Your such a Bitch. "  
  
"Just because I embarrass deserving horney guys dosn't make me a bitch Bra, I'm really nice to my boy friends, that have decency, and wash their faces." Pan said, smiling  
  
" I know Pan, I'm sorry, your not always a bitch, just sometimes." Bra said giving her a look.  
  
" Thank you Bra, and Is it not my privlidge as a woman to be a bitch? I do have a certain animal instinct." Pan said  
  
" True, I do have to let out the bitch within sometimes too, but you must admit you do abuse your womanly privliges at times." Bra argued back .  
  
" I do it for all the women who underuse their power!" Pan defended herself, laughing a bit. " believe it or not, their are girls who would actually settle for..... *shudder* ......that.  
  
"Just don't be too judgmental" Bra said giggling a bit too, at their conversation. " Men arn't perfect."  
  
" Oh how well I know that." Pan said  
  
"yah you do have a knack to attract the worst ones. But then again you do attract hott ones you, you get them all Pan." Bra said reminding her friend of her assets. " speaking of attracting men" Bra continued " Do you wanna go out clubbing with me tonight? Trunks just got home from his trip to wherever, and I thought we should all go out, yah know the old crew. " Bra suggested. Pan knew that by "the old crew" Bra meant herself, Bra, Goten, Trunks, and Marron, who would probly bring her new hottie boyfriend that all three girls loved to gush about.  
  
"Really? Trunks is home? Wow it's been a while." Pan said, truely excited over this information, Trunks was one of her old friends, he'd been away for probably a year now on bussiness going around to different countries trying to expand capsule corps. Pan had missed him alot, they were best friends, and they had alot to catch up on. when he had left Pan had been alot younger, phisically and mentally. Now that he was coming back, Pans mind was filled with ideas of them becoming more than friends, that is if he could meet her standards.  
  
"Yah and he's gunna be here for about a month too! So I'm assuming your in?" Bra persisted.  
  
"Of course." Pan said  
  
"Great come over to my house after work and we'll plan from there." Bra said, Then bent to get all her shopping bags. "I gotta get going, I said I'd be home for supper."  
  
" Alright, see yah later. Hey Bra, don't you wanna buy some jewlery?" Pan yelled after her.  
  
ok, thats ch. one. This really isn't the actually story, it's kinda a prolouge, just to introduce every thing. please review. Ok just so you know it's like late april.in the story that is. In real life its september, I hope you knew that. yah ... review!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

ch 2  
  
Trunks 24 Goten 23 Marron 20  
  
  
  
Pan checked her watch for the 5,000th time since Bra had left. only 5 more min. to go. well, best start packing it up. Pan pulled the fold up walls down that surrounded the hut, then she locked the register and picked up her bag. After taking a quick walk around the hut to make sure everything was secure, she finnally took the walk through the mall to the nearest exit. The place was practically deserted now, so Pan could walk without worry. Once in her car ( letys make it a convertable, I mean she's gotta be rich right? ) Pan pulled out her cell phone ( remember, rich rich rich.) and called her parents to let them know she was going out. After that she called Bra, she didn't really have any reason to, but she liked driving while on her cell phone, made her feel important, and it was dangerous! The two girls talked about what they were wearing untill Pan was 5 min. away then they decided to go cause it would be lame for Pan to pull into capsule corp. still talking to Bra who was right inside!  
  
Once Pan had reached CC she capsuled her car and went in, she was way past knocking, not that anyone would notice anyway, I mean think of the people who lived here. Pan made her way to the kitchen where she was sure to find someone, and sure enough, there was Bra staring into the refrigerator, apparently contemplating what to eat.  
  
" Hey Bra, are you once again stuck with big decision?" Pan said, joining her in front of the fridge. Bras problem was made clear when Pan saw what she was staring at. Nothing. the fridge held a carton of eggs, and some mustard.  
  
" yah. I can't decide if I want mustard on my egg." Bra said giggling.  
  
" Wow, glad i'm not you" Pan giggled too " what happened to everything?"  
  
"Trunks" Bra said " he told me he was hungry after the flight when he came home, I had no idea he was this hungry, dads gunna be pissed. " They both started laughing, then grabbed an egg each, finnishing off the carton. Pan got some mustard to put on hers.  
  
" So where is Trunks anyway? " Pan asked as they sat down to eat.  
  
" I dunno, somewhere around here. Probly in the bathroom taking the longest shit of his life." They both started laughing hysterically at this. Gasping for air Pan continued their conversation  
  
" And where are Goten and Marron? I thought we were going out tonight!"  
  
" Oh they're running late. Goten had to pick Marron up cause she got her licence revoked for wreckless driving. And Goten is always late anyways so they most likely wont show up for another 10 min."  
  
" Ok good, I should change any ways, and we have to find Trunks, I wanna talk to him! "  
  
So the two of them finnished their eggs and pan put away the mustard, then they headed towards bras room to get changed. Passing through the living room, they spotted Trunks lying on the couch napping.  
  
"TRUNKS! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!" Bra screamed  
  
" AHHHHH!!! what the FUCK??" Trunks said snapping up from him peacful position and looking around him furiously. then he spotted Bra and Pan who were giggling at him.  
  
" Hi Trunks" Said Pan " nice to see yah."  
  
" Panny! hey! Whoa, you have grown!" Trunks said getting up and giving her a hug while shooting a nasty glare at Bra. Ahh Pan, how he had missed her. No one would ever understand him better than Pan. And look at her! she was hott! Trunks had stood back and gotten a better look at her. Reaching her face he realized that SHE was getting a better look at HIM. Well well, it seems I'm irresistable even to little Panny. Heh, I guess I could play with her a little, see what she's all about.  
  
Pan finally met his waiting gaze and he gave her a sly smile. She was suprised, but she was good at hiding it. Pan had experience with this sort of thing, she herself sent out plenty of those smiles, and she knew, he was playing with her! The fuck. Well she hit him right back with a light kiss on the cheek and then, with out a word turned to the impatient Bra and together they headed off to her room.  
  
Trunks watched them leave still smiling. What happened to innocent Pan? He should have know she'd grow up to be murderously hott and what was that kiss about? Pondering what the past year had done to Pan, Trunks wandered off to the bathroom, fuck he needed to take a shit.  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Chapter Three

ch. 3  
  
Five minuets later, Pan stood back looking at her reflection. her image just screamed taunting temptress, perfect. Bras was more of a, i've got it so i'll flaunt it, still perfect for her. They were rummaging through makeup when they heard a call from downstairs.  
  
" We're here!!!!!! Where the fuck is everyone?"  
  
"upstairs! be right down!" Bra screamed back, right into pans ear. The two of them decided to screw the needless makeup and ran downstairs greeting Goten and Marron.  
  
" Hey weres Trunks??" Goten asked.  
  
" Be right there!" Trunks called from the closed bathroom door. Pan and Bra started cracking up.  
  
" what's so funnny? " Marron asked.  
  
" oh nothing" Bra said. Giggling, not wanting to explain anything.  
  
" Yah" Said Pan calming down " So Marron, is your hottie bitch coming tonight?" Pan asked changing the subject.  
  
" what you mean Nelson?" Marron said. Pan nodded. " Yah he's going to meet us at the club around 10:30, he had to work."  
  
" Shit yah. talk about eye candy." Bra said. Pan caught Goten throwing Bra a jealous look that she didn't pick up on. Just then Trunks emerged from the bathroom smelling of vanilla deoderizor. No one cared, It's only human.  
  
" Hey man!" Trunks yelled to Goten.  
  
" Trunks! Fuck it's been a while! What yah been doin?" Goten said back going to Trunks and giving him a hug. Trunks hugged him back then slowly lowered his hans to Goten's ass and rubbed. " GYAAAAA!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK?" Goten yelled as he pushed Trunks away. Trunks stood there laughing at him.  
  
" Dude I'm just fuckin with yah!" Trunks squeezed out between laughs. Everyone was laughing now at a very confused looking Goten. (I said 'fuck' like 4 times in that one part)  
  
" ahh Fuck you man. That was nasty. " Goten said ( six times)  
  
"Yes but soo funny" Marron said. All the girls agreeed, of course.  
  
" Don't take it personally Goten. Though if I were gay, I'd sooooo go out with you." Trunks said looking at him, almost, checking him out.  
  
" Stoooop It!!! " Goten whined "Your freaking me out!!!!! " Everyone just kept laughng at him. Finnally Marron said calmed and spoke.  
  
" So Trunks won't you show me a little love? Or did you only miss Goten? "  
  
" Oh I'm sorry Marron" Trunks said hugging her too, but avoiding her ass. She had always liked him, and he didn't want to give her any ideas, even for humors sake. He didn't wanna go out with Marron, he was totally not his type, But she was his friend and he didn't want to hurt her. Pan on the other hand, just might be his type. He looked at her over Marrons shouldder, she was talking to Bra about Trunks and Gotens act but looked up at him sensing his eyes. She smiled and winked her glorious brown eye. He didn't smile back. he just stared then very subtly licked his lips.~ Ha that outa set her off. ~  
  
It did. Pan was so amazed. Trunks was fucking fun! and damn was he hott. This was going to be a fun night.  
  
Marron and Trunks broke apart and the five of them stood in their little circle.  
  
" Just like old times eh guys?" Goten said.  
  
" Heh, not quite", said Pan looking to Trunks across from her who shot her a glance. Everybody else looked a bit confused. " we're much more mature now than last time" Pan explained, emphasising the 'mature' part. They nodded in agreemant.  
  
" Yah" said Bra " so shall we go? Sundancers right?"  
  
" Yah thats where Nelsons meeting us" Marron said  
  
" Ok, so how many cars? one or two?" Bra questioned looking around.  
  
" Well someone has to take me... I can''t drive ." Marron said gloomily.  
  
" Some people may wanna leave before others, so I thnk we should take two." Trunks said innocently but with the slightest look iin Pans direction. Pan cought it, but decided to ignore it.  
  
" Okay, two it is then." Bra said.  
  
" I'll take you Bra." Goten said to her.  
  
" Thanks. Marron wanna come? I want to hear about your date last night!" Bra said. Goten looked pissed at this, but didn't say anything.  
  
" Ohhh! so do I!!! " Pan said running over to their group. Goten let out a groan. Trunks didn't seem happy either.  
  
" Aw c'mon! you have the whole night, and I'm not going alone! I thought this was because you guys wanted to talk to me anyway! It has been a whole year!" Trunks yelled to the group of giggling girls.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry Trunks!" Pan said. " I'll go with you"  
  
" I don't want you to come because of sympathy. " He said crossong his arms and turning away.  
  
" But it's not sympathy! I really do want to catch up on your life! c'mon lets get going!" Pan said to to him as she ran over and grabbed him around the waist. The she pulled him to the door and got his jacket off the hook. Trunks put his arm around her shoulders and smiled.  
  
" Fine by me. You guys coming?" He yelled back to Goten and the chattering Bra and marron.  
  
" Yah yah yah." Goten mumbled as he slouched out the door, the girls followed but never stopped talking.  
  
...  
  
" So Pan. How has the past year treated you?" Trunks asked . They had gotten into the car and were just starting down the road.  
  
"' well alot has happened." Pan said thinking about what she should tell him first. even if she did want to seduce him, they were still best friends and she wanted to share everything.  
  
" I can tell " Trunks said looking at her. " Too bad I couldn't be here. My job sucks, I really missed you guys."  
  
" Yah. I .. We missed you too. " Pan said thinking of all the times Trunks totally should have been there.  
  
"What grade are you in now?" Trunks asked.  
  
" .. . ..I'm a senior, I graduate in 5 weeks though. " Pan hesitated. All of a sudden she hated their large age differance.  
  
" Wow, I always forget your so young." Trunks said. Whoops. he immediatly thought. Pan felt her heart jump when she heard this. " I mean, your so mature for your age. seriously, I'd think you were at least twenty. " Trunks said, trying to fix things. It wasn't a lie though, she really did seem much older, plus she was smart.  
  
" Yah, I get that alot. I hardly have to use my fake ID. " Pan said.  
  
" Since when do you have a fake ID?" Trunks said.  
  
" SInce like forever! Jeez, I need one to get into clubs and everything!." Pan said as if it were so obvious.  
  
" You have changed so much Pan! You and Bra never did go clubbing with us did you? Then again, we didn't go much, usually just had wild parties. Even during those though, you were so sweet and innocent. what the hell happened?" Trunks said  
  
" I guess, my boobs grew. " Pan said. They both laughed. " But really, I don't know, I started going to parties and people drooled all over me. then got all these dates with older guys who brought me clubbing. Then me and Bra started going, and usually we never got checked cause you know we're kinda famous. So we started having some fun. " Pan tried to explain how her life came to be how it was. leaving out any details.  
  
" And all this happened while I was gone? for only a year?" Trunks was shocked. " So are you like, a different person now? Wait, are you even still a virgin?" He looked to her confused. She was just looking back at him with a sly sexy smile.  
  
" Wouldn't you like to know." Pan said. she wanted to keep her sex life a secret.Trunks was one of her best friends, but he was still a guy, a guy she wanted to have some fun with, so she didn't want to tell him too much. Leave them wondering.  
  
Trunks was definentaly wondering. Cute little Panny was making him WONDER. What ever happened to her in the last year, Trunks was sure happy about it. Now not only was she the coolest chick he knew, but she was sexy and playfully tempting. All he could do was smile.  
  
" So how about you Trunks? Anything happen to you last year?" Pan said, happy about her effects on this hottie.  
  
" oh not too much, definently not as much as you Pan. I didn't have much time for socializing. only seven girlfriends. Boring ones too. I met most of them on business, those kind are always boring. I just kinda stopped calling the other one. she was kinda a bitch. Besides that, not much. alot of work." Trunks summed up his year in one short paragraph. That really was about it. The other countries had not been as exciting as he had hoped.  
  
" Aw that sucks. Dude! you just passed the club!" Pan yelled as they sped by all the flashing lights off Sundancers.  
  
" Really? Shit." Trunks turned the wheel quickly and the car turned, letting out a screachy sound. " sorry 'bout that" he said speeding off towards the club.  
  
" dude your gunna end up like Marron." Pan laughed. They pulled into the club and Parked next to Gotens car. The others were just getting out.  
  
" Hey Trunks what was that?" Goten asked, yelling over the music coming from within.  
  
" I don't think I've been here before. I thought we were going to the other side of town. " Trunks responded as he looked around at the strange scenery.  
  
" Oh yah, Sundancers used to be there, they moved it so they could be on the lake, isn't it cool? they have a whole dance floor outside now. And on Fridays, you can go swimming and they have diving contests." Goten explained.  
  
" Shit really? what day is it?" Trunks asked.  
  
" Saturday." Pan said. " But thats okay, they open it sometimes if it's really crowded."  
  
" Yah yah, I wanna dance anyways! c'mon!!" Bra said skipping towards the line to get in. Everyone followed and were greeted by the ID checker guy who waved them in. The club was flashing all over and the group moved together through the crowds of dancers to the outdoor floor. there was a Dj out there on a stage taking requests from a group of people. They found a table to sit at right on the water.  
  
" Guys I'm gunna go find Nelson" Marron said, and left in the direction of the bar. " Well I'm gunna go dance" , Bra said matter of factly. She got up and looked at the other three meaningfully. They all got up too, of course and joined her. A bumping song came on ( I dunno what to call it, you get it though, bumping and everything?) and Some guy came up to Bra, Goten frowned and went over to a group of girls that all jumped on him, cheering him up a bit. Trunks turned to Pan who was laughing at the situation.  
  
" Well Pan. " He said  
  
" Yah?" she said, she didn't want to make this easy for him.  
  
" shall we?"  
  
" Shall we what?" Pan said. looiking up at him blankly. Trunks smiled at her then pulled her to him.  
  
"Dance. " He whispered into her ear.  
  
Please review! I love you! 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love that, who dosn't? plus your all so nice! uhm, sorry this chapter has taken so long, Progress reports came out at school and i've been busy trying to make my grades better. heh heh. So anyway, I want to write about them dancing ...  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Trunks led Pan, holding her close still, onto the dance floor. lights were dimmed and The friction from all the bodies around them seemed to make the area ten times hotter, setting the mood. there were butterflies in Pan's stomach as Trunks lightly pulled her to him and held the small of her back so that her body couldn't move from his. They were in such a position so that she was practicaly on top of him and their legs inter locked so that Pan had to stretch her short dress to fit her self around Trunks' knee. Pan put her arms around his neck and met his waiting eyes.  
  
Their bodies had started to pulse and grind to the music , and the two of them just smiled at each other, wanting to suprise the other. They were both feeling pretty hott , but neither would give any sign. Pan was waiting for Trunks to cut that sly smile, and give in to her, just like every other man she danced with did. Trunks wanted Pan to quit smilin at him and respond to him, but she wouldn't. So their actions only got closer and more sexual. Trunks would lower his hands, and Pan would push herself closer and tickle his nack with her fingertips, but still neither broke eye contact or showed any expression besides a sly smile. Trunks' hand had gone over her ass and was holding her leg, so he pulled it up so that Pans legs were over his thigh, still she stared and smiled and kept on grinding to the beat. Slowly her hand moved its way down his chest and stomach resting itself on his other leg. He gave her butt a nice squeeze, and she gave his one, but still they smiled and grinded, it was like a game now, and no one wanted to lose it.  
  
they were both so caught up in each other that when the song ended, it seemed very sudden. Pan removed herself from him, smiled and winked. Trunks kept his arms around her and nipped at her neck, then suddenly let go and turned away. It was then that they both realized that the crowd around them was staring, even more turned on then they were. As soon as they separated crowds of guys moved onto Pan and girls to Trunks, asking if they could have the next dance. Pan had just picked out some cutie that looked fun when the owner came on the microphone, trying to get everyones attention. People through the club turned towards the Dj and found the owner next to him.  
  
" Thank all of you for coming tonight! Since we have such a big crowd, we decided to open the dock area and the lake access again tonight! " At this the crowd began cheering.  
  
"so please make your way to the right here, where the lights have been turned on and hop in!" again everyone cheered and Pan was pushed towards the door way with the crowd. The guy whose offer she had accepted was right behind her. ~ persistant one , eh?~  
  
Once the crowd was on the dock, people started getting in the water, some jumping and some being pushed screaming. Pan was laughing at them when she found herself with her back to the water and right on the edge. The guy( whos name she had missed) was standing in front of her smiling.  
  
"I hope you wanted to go in" He said and pushed her, lukily Pan had grabbed his waist at the last minuet and they fell in together. Pan's feet touched the bottom and she stood up, it was shallow.  
  
"Actually, I was enjoying laughing at everyone else, thank you" She said after spitting in new guys face ( he had come up beside her)  
  
" Er, what was your name again?" Pan asked  
  
"Gary" He said giving her a toothy smile  
  
"Thats right" Pan said  
  
" So it's a little wet in here eh? Maybe we should take our clothes off" Gary said.  
  
~Wow thats really nasty~  
  
" Yah, well I thought you wanted wet clothes, or you wouldn't have come in. And me, well ... " Pan leaned in close to his ear and whispered " ... I'm not wearing anything under this."  
  
The guy's nose started bleeding and Pan took the opportunity to leave, glad she hadn't dance with this pervert. She swam over to the ladder out and climbed the dew steps out of the lake onto the dock. There she found Bra squeezing water out of her hair.  
  
" Hey bra, having a good time?" Pan said, as she started to sqeeze her own hair.  
  
" Great actually, That guy I danced with was great, but then he pushed me in and I let myself lose him in the crowd. " Bra responded  
  
"Yah, I danced with Trunks, then I met Gary and he pushed me in, But I got him back." Pan said  
  
" YOu wen't mean were you?" Bra asked  
  
" No, Not reeaaally" Pan said, not very confidently. " Anyway, wanna go get a drink?"  
  
"Yah sure" Bra said  
  
They walked over to the bar and found Marron and Nelson their whispering to each other and kissing. They decided to sit next to them anyways, and as soon as they did, they stopped.  
  
"Hey Pan! I saw you and Trunks dancing, got somthing going on there?" Marron said smiling at Pan knowingly.  
  
" Nope, I was trying to get him to give but he's too good " Pan said seriously.  
  
"whoa, wait, how were they dancing?!" Bra asked quickly, man did she hate missing out on these things.  
  
" Oh it was hott, I was dumbfounded, couldn't even tell it was them. Hey Nelson wanna go dance?" Marron said  
  
" Yes, I really do" He said grabbing her, and they left  
  
" Jeez, I didn't know you and Trunks were that close already." Bra said to Pan  
  
" We really arn't, I just wanted him to fall head over heels, and he wouldn't! I think he actually wanted ME to!!!!! so I just kept doing more.  
  
" Hey Bra" Goten had just come over to them. " You wanna dance?" He asked  
  
Bra's face lit up " Of course I do! why else would I go clubbing? you want me to dance with you?" she said  
  
" uh .. yah .. " Goten said, confused  
  
" Good cause i want to dance with you too" Bra giggled and they left together laughing.  
  
Pan sat there a little peeved, but didn't let it get to her, she ordered a drink and soon was asked to dance.  
  
They all spent another few hours there dancing and playing in the water, and at around one, they all ended up at the bar together and decided to go back to Capsule Corp ad go to bed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok i couldn't think of anywhere good to end the chapter so I ended it there. Shorter than the others but yah know ... Please review for me, thanks soooo much  
  
love, cherry 


	5. Chapter Five

chapter five  
  
yah so the once a week thing is total bust! oh well i'm sure if i don't have time to write you guys don't have time to read..........makes sense. so here we go, this chapter is going to be ,.. well just read it.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Pan woke up early at Capsul corp, around 7 , and everyonce else was still asleep . They had gotten home, sat in the living room intending on talking before going to bed, but everyone just ended up sleeping on the floor next to eachother, just like best friends should. When Pans eyes opened, she found her head on Trunk's back, Bra's on her back and Goten was nexed to Bra. Marron had gone home with Nelson to have sex, no one at capsule corp wanted the two of them getting it on at the multimillion dollar corperation, It didn't make the company look good.  
  
So Pan lay there for a little while, quite comfortable.Trunks' breathing was slow and steady, and it was nice having a warm body there, his warm body - even better. Taking in his scent, Pan thought of him all the memories they have together, what a dependable friend he has always been, and how they were close enough to share almost anything. Even more she thought of the night before, that dance, the look in his eyes, the same look that must have been in her own, full of frustration at the others refusal to concede in their little game, but also full of passion at the same fact, the fact that this sole person could control themselves enough to satisfy their partner. There was no doubt about it, Trunks was one of the few guys Pan had ever met that could meet her high standards.  
  
eventually Pan came out of her daze, and decided that she should head home, she had lots of housework and homework to do, and her parents would probably like to see her. So as carfully and quietly as possible, Pan Grabbed a pillow to put under Bras head as she removed herself from their tangle of bodies. She stood up and streached, then decided to wash up before she left. PAn loved the breifs bathroom, it was huge and beatiful, and what girl dosn't love a great bathroom.she used the bathroom, washed her face, and tryed to fix her hair with a bit of water, but soon gave up when she found what seemed like the beginings of a dreadlock. Giving herself a final check, Pan walked out of the bathroom and into none other than Trunks.  
  
"Are you goining somewhere?" he said noticing she had her shoes on  
  
" Good morning to you too" Pan responded  
  
" I never said good morning, actually it's not a good morning due to the fact that its 7 am. and I'm not sleeping. " Trunks told her  
  
" I thought you'd be having a great morning, getting up at 7 is a blessing because it gives you time to spend with me, even thoiugh I was trying to sneak out with out waking anyone." Pan said matter of factly  
  
" You know your right Panny, becouse a day without you is like a day without sunshine!" Trunks said grabing her around the waist. Pan reached up and hugged him  
  
" I'm so glad you feel that way, but seriously, i have to go" Pan informed him  
  
" Alright, I'll call you later then" Trunks said, and kissed her sweetly before releasing his hold on her. Pan was suprised, and not sure if he was kidding, so she just smiled and left. Outside, of course she thought of a million things she wished she had done, but of course it was too late now.  
  
Pan reached in her pocket , pulled out her car capsule and keys and was off in an instant. The only thing on Pans mind was Trunks. This was getting annoying, every thought she had led back to him. talking, playing, dancing, and now kissing. Trunks, this was Trunks. How could she feel so strongly about him. I hope he calls me. Pan found herself thinking as she pulled into her driveway.  
  
" Morning mum!" Pan yelled as she walked into her home, the smell of breakfast filling her nose. " whats cooking?"  
  
" Oh hey Panny! how was your night?" Videl smiled at her , oh so perfectly for the role of the mother. " I've got bacon sausage and pancakes here for me and your father, but I think theres some extra if your hungry." Such a nice mommie  
  
" Of course I'm hungry. I didn't have dinner last night, Trunks had practically eaten the whole house when I got there. Then we went to a club and I danced the whole time."  
  
" Oh you must be exhasted, here come and eat. GOHAN!!!!! time for breakfast!!!. " Videl called, and Gohan came running down the stairs obediantly, like a puppy looking for food.  
  
" Good morning Pan. " He said joviantly. " So how is Trunks?"  
  
" Oh he's just great. We had a fun time last night, I really got to catch up with him. " Pan said, but fun was an understatement. " I got a lot of homework to do" She added, polishing off her plate. " I want to finnish it today so I don't have to worry about it tomorrow, so I better get started."  
  
With that Pan brought her dish to the sink thanked her mother and headed upstairs. She was upstairs untill about noon studying her butt off. The teachers were being very hard, trying to prevent senioritis from taking their students. Plus Pan had finals in only 3 weeks and she was very worried. finally at 12:15 she decded to put her books away, she still needed to clean up around the house, but not without a lunch break.  
  
Pan went downstairs and found a note from her mom telling her that she had gone out with Gohan to have lunch then see a movie and they would be back later. It also asked her to do the laundary and mow the lawn, as if she wasn't busy enough already. But being the good child that she was Pan had her lunch and started on her chores.  
  
Around Three thirty Pan was scrubbing the kitchen floor and the phone rang.  
  
" Hello?" Pan answered politely.  
  
" Hey Pan-chan. " Trunks' voice said  
  
"Trunks!, you called!" Pan said sounding pathetically like a love struck school girl.  
  
" Of course, I said I would didn't I?, what're you doing?"  
  
" I've been cleaning for almost 3 hours, and I still have plenty more unfinnished, I feel like a maid in my own home. and before that I studies for four hours! " Pan said  
  
" Jee Pan, arn't you such an honerable person. " Trunks felt bad, while Pan had been studying and cleaning he'd begged Bra to make him breakfast, beat off in the shower, sparred with Goten, then smoked up with him while they watched some crappy movie.  
  
" Aw .. welll. ..." Pan was blushing " what have you been doing?" she said, getting the attention off her, plus she could tell Trunks felt bad  
  
" errmm .. , not too much actually. I ate, showered, sparred, watched a movie. "  
  
" Oh well, you have plenty of time to relax, and deserve it, I mean you worked hard all year. " It was true, he had. Trunks felt a little better. " I usually just let myself go at night, after everything is done. Then I'm not so honerable" Pan confessed slyly.  
  
" oh yah? So you wanna come over here tonight? I'm cooking dinner if it makes a differance. " Trunks asked her. he had made a deal with Bra, she does breakfast, he does dinner.  
  
" Sure what time should I come?"  
  
"anytime, dinner is at 5 so be here by then. "  
  
" Ok, I should finnish cleaning, then i'll shower and head over. "  
  
" I can't wait. " Trunks said, a little more enthusiastically than he meant to.  
  
"bye for now" Pan said smiling as she hung up.  
  
The next hour of cleaning was much more fun, Pan couldn't wait to see Trunks. It as weird, she was never this excited about going to Capsule corp. but everything about Trunks was exciting. so she cleaned then got into the shower to clean all the dirt off herself. When she got out she put on her sexiest ensamble, she really wanted to get Trunks this time. Pan was worried that he was going to break her, he practically already had, but she wanted to win this little game. She wore, on top off sexy lingere, a tight black shirt and short jean skirt. Looking in the mirror, Pan was satisfied with her appearance, and headed out the door at 4:30, leaving a note for her parents, who hadn't returned.  
  
Bra Greeted Pan when she walked into Capsule corp.  
  
" Hey Pan, why'd you rush out this morning?"  
  
" Oh you know, I had things to do, Sorry bout that."  
  
" It's ok, I went shopping and got this awesome shirt, here come see it!" Bra said, much to happy about her shopping to be upsa\et with Pan.  
  
" Heh, sure, hey is Marron coming tonight?" Pan said and they started walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Naw, I guess she's eating at Nelsons, His parents wanted to meet her. " Bra informed her. Passing the kitchen, Trunks stuck his head out.  
  
" Hey Pan, finnaly here. Good, cause dinner will be ready in 5 min. Oh and Bra would you tell Goten to get his ass in here and set the damn table. " Bra nodded and they kept walking to the stairs, making a small detour to the living room where Goten seemed enthralled by a video game.  
  
" Hey Goten, Trunks said to tell you to get your fine ass in the kitchen and set the damn table." Bra called to him, he turned to her, looking dazed.  
  
" Trunks said I have a fine ass?" Goten asked.  
  
" Yes. C'mon Pan." Bra pulled her friend along, wanting to get to the shirt before dinner.  
  
" Bra, Trunks didn't say anything about Gotens ass being hott. "  
  
" Yah well ..... Its true isn't it. " bra blushed  
  
" Awwww, Bra's got the hotts for my uncle, how cute. and to tell you the truth I never bothered to look at his ass, but maybe now I will. " Pan taunted her friend  
  
" Oh shut up Pan." Bra was getting embarressed with all this talk of Gatens ass.  
  
" You know, shut up really means I love you. " Pan teased furthar  
  
" your so annoying" Bra said " Now where is that shirt."  
  
" OOO, is this it?" Pan asked. she had found a beautiful black velvet square necked t-shirt with sparkles and a tag on it.  
  
" Yes! isn't it great?" Bra said admiring it.  
  
"Very sexy" Pan agreed " Can i wear it tonight?"  
  
" hmmm, trying to make an impression on someone there Pan?" Bra taunted Pan this time  
  
" well yes actually. " It was Pans turn to blush.  
  
" AWWWW, you can wear it if you want. " Bra said " just don't mus it up or i'll shoot you."  
  
" Thanks" Pan said taking off her shirt and putting on the beautiful new one.  
  
It was stunning on her, A little short but sexy was the look she wanted. While she was changing Trunks called up the stairs, ushering them to dinner. So once Pan was set, they headed down, following the wonderful smelling food.  
  
" Wow Trunks, you've really out done yourself" Bra commented as they took there seats at the table, Bra with Goten and Pan with Trunks. The pile of food in front of them was decorative and smelled delicious.  
  
"yes, I know, I was hoping you'd offer to make breakfast again tomorrow for my efforts. " Trunks admitted  
  
" Well i'm sorry to say you hoped in vain Trunksie. I'm not cooking breakfast ever again. You guys eat like pigs in the morning, I hardly got anything." Everyone laughed at this and began to eat, without a word they all polished off thei plates, indeed eating like barn animals.  
  
After they ate, they started arguing about what to do. Goten wanted video games, Bra wanted to go clubbing again, Pan felt like playing a game, and Trunks was kinda neutral. During their argument,Trunks' accidently' brushed his leg up against Pan. Instincively it seemed, Pan rubbed her leg against his. Trunks turned to her, Pan was talking to Bra. then he said  
  
" Guys, I think we should watch a movie, I rented a whole bunch today. "  
  
On this, everyone agreed, Thankfully, for the arguments were getting heated. So the four of them made their way to the living room.  
  
Once there, Trunks sat on the couch and Pulled Pan by the waist down next to him. She smiled and rubbeed her leg against him again. Bra and Goten watched awkwardly untill Trunks said  
  
" Ok Bra, so will you put in, I dunno I got the Fast and the Furious right?"  
  
" UHm, uh yah, and the Lord of the Rings and Lilo and Stitch? what?" Bra said chacking out the movies  
  
" Oh me and Goten already watched that earlier, it's good" Trunks told her.  
  
" Yah ... so the fast and the furious, and everyone nodded in agreement. "  
  
` So Bra popped in the DVD and she and Goten lay on the ground in fron tof the Tv, so as not to disturb Pan and Trunks, and to talk about them behind their backs.  
  
" Whoa, whats up with them?" Bra asked Goten  
  
" I dunno, but I think he really likes her,he's not usually like this. But then again, girls don't usually act like Pan does around him. " Goten told her, sounding like a regular gossip  
  
" Yah, I don't know if Pan really likes him or if she's just having fun, she can be a bitch sometimes, I'm worried."  
  
" Trunks does that too. I don't think they know if they really like each other though. " Goten said sounding much to wise for his character.  
  
" How do you know if you like someone?" Bra asked shyly  
  
" Usually I can tell if like like a girl when I meet her. But I lknow I really like someone if i can talk to them, like a friend. " And he smiled at her. Bra smiled too and inched closer. Goten put his hand on hers as the movie began.  
  
meanwhile up in couch heaven, Pan had laid her head on Trunks shoulder and he had put his arm around her shoulders. Pan smiled as he stroked her arm. It was a genuine smile, not a sly or decieving one. She decided there and then that she was in love with Trunks. He was so perfect for her. But was he still playing with her? did Pan have to keep up her guard, keep playing their game? she didn't want to but what if thats what Trunks found attractive in her? Her abilitiy to tease him, to have fun. What if he didn't want to be in love? So Pan purred in his ear anf nipped at his neck, What else could she do?  
  
During the second movie Pan fell into an un peaceful sleep on Trunks' shoulder. Down on the ground Goten clutched Bra's hand as he rolled onto his back in his sleep, and poor Bra was forced to rest her head on his chest, her arm pulled acros him. but she did it smiling.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Again they fall asleep. So what is Pan to do? It seems shes made a mistake by falling in love with some playa. LOL, I said playa. But isn't she just getting what she deserves? I mean think of the guys who've loved her? do two playa's make a right? I hope so.  
  
love, cherry . 


End file.
